Just Breathe
by WalkingOnDaisys
Summary: Stockholm syndrome, is a psychological phenomenon in which hostages express empathy and sympathy and have positive feelings toward their captors, sometimes to the point of defending them. I wish that didn't describe me, sakura whispered as she looked at her buyer.
1. Revelations

**Just Breathe**

**Chapter 1: Revelations**

WalkingOnDaisys; I took a very long break from writing on here, and this is my... comeback if you will, lol.

Disclosure; I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

_._

_._

_Thump...Thump...Thump_

_The sound of my heartbeat is the only thing i hear _

_Thump...Thump...Thump_

_My back is searing in pain_

_Thump...Thump...Thump_

_" When will this end?" is my only thought._

_Thump...Thump...Thump_

_Just let me go._

_please._

.

.

.

"SAKURA, GET THE FUCK OUT OF BED!" A brutal voice bellowed

I jumped out of bed in a panic,heart racing and knees trembling as try to make the bed before inspection.

I can't handle anymore of the consequence, I absentmindedly rub on a jagged scar on my forearm.

Enough of that, I jump to making my bed look as presentable as you can possibly make a cardboard box look.

which might i add, isn't that spectacular.

My sheet is folded into a tight triangle and placed onto of my only pillow. It had seen better days but it was the only thing I still had

from him. my eyes glisten at just the thought of him, the only beckon of hope i had.

That's all over with now, Garett had made sure of that.

Garett, my...er how should i say this "owner".

My heart began to race all of the sudden, my vision blurred, my nerves began to light up on fire.

shit, not now

_._

_._

_._

_Flashback_

_I can't breathe, my throats closing up._

_I fell off my swing as my heart began to race._

_"MOMMY" I screamed on top of my lungs_

_My head began to panic, thoughts racing at a million miles a minute_

_"MOMMY I CAN'T BREATHE, HELP ME"_

_My mother raced up to my sprawled out form, her red hair cascading over her shoulder_

_as she leaned down to check on me, a bewildered expression on her face._

_"Sakura, What's wrong?!" voice laced with adrenaline_

_" I feel like i can't breath, my heart burns and I'm scared mommy" my lips trembled as tears _

_pouring out of my emerald green eyes._

_" just breathe baby, i had these when i was your age, take one breath in, count to ten and then breathe out, you can do it baby"_

_she whispered this into my ear while pushing my curly pink tresses out of my face. _

_"just breathe"_

_End Flashback_

.

.

.

Breathe in, 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10, breathe out

Breathe in, 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10, breathe out

Breathe in, 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10, breathe out

.

.

.

My heart stopped racing and my head began to stop spinning.

I hated when i get these, stupid panic disorder. This was the main reason why Garett could

never sell me to a buyer. Poor fucker, never knew what type of child he stole when

he did he monthly rounds. I can still remember his trouble with Hinata.

Couldn't get anyone to bite due to her studder, he eventually found some sick freak after 4 long years, who apparently had

a daughter just like her and he got turned on by the studder.

Garett has been especially rough on me for the past few weeks.

_"You've been here the longest" _her inner chimmed in .

Internalizing he words, unwanted at best, it does make sense. He's been itching to sell me since he got me, he thought i'd go

fast, that's why he took me in the first place.

I stood back and looked into the old cracked mirror that i had found behind a dumpster, that was currently leaning against the grey scuffed up walls.

I had beautiful pink hair that cascaded down my back in soft spiral curls, a willowy figure that would be a on a ballerina, asides from

my chest that is, my large emerald eyes with long dark eyelashes were defiantly a plus for a garett but no body wanted a girl

that would freak out for no reason. I got better at handling it as i got older, with me being so close to 18 now i was hard to sell.

Most of the "buyers" wanted fresh young little things that were no older that 12 or 13.

Defiantly past my prime.

I always wished at the back of head that maybe, just maybe Garett would have a moment of weakness and let me go when i turned

18. I had even had him agree to it at one point. Just two weeks to go and we'd know if Garett would let me go.

I hope so, but hope defiantly wasn't something i had a lot of these days.

Loud Pudgy feet that were currently bounding down the hall and abruptly stopped at my door had brought me out of my

stupor.

My eyes frantically checked my surrounding making sure everything was in place.

my "bed" was tiddy and neatly pressed up against a bare wall where 3 empty "bed" sat horizontally to it.

No one had occupied the older room besides me in a long while, my last room-mate had been sold last week.

Poor little Ino had balled her eyes out, we had been here at the "institution" together for quite some time.

We were the lat of our group that hadn't been sold, and we bonded in that.

The past is the past, and we'll always share our memories.

This room was my hell it looks exactly the same as it had that night.

_._

_._

_._

_Flashback_

_My eyes stung with tears, and burned from the blindfold that had been placed on me just a few hours...maybe days before.  
_

_I don't know what time it is or even what day it is. _

_A rough and scratchy hand grasped my forearm and yanked my out of a trunk (?), and placed me upright on the ground. He yanked me again, _

_this time having me trail behind him. We walked for awhile, not quite sure for how long, we had taken a total of 589 paces, so can't be that far_

_from the car/truck/thing. He threw open a door and shoved me inside, my numb legs billowing under me and crashing to the floor. The man yanked_

_me by my hair until i was standing again and pulled me up a pair of stairs, my feet catching every corner on the way up. My 11_

_year old frame couldn't keep up with his pace, and the man was getting frustrated with me, i could tell by the grasp getting_

_more forceful with every step we took. _

_We finally made it off of the stair, the main opened a door and threw me inside, once again crashing onto the floor._

_my lips trembled with fear._

_"what's going on?"_

_"what's happening?"_

_"am i gonna die here?" _

_"who are you?"_

_I was panicking again, and i couldn't breathe. _

_The man ripped off my blindfold, and left out of the door he came form._

_Leaving only a threat in his wake_

_End Flashback_

.

.

.

My door was thrown open, Garett stepped through the threshold, his black eyes and scruffy red pudgy face

slyly looking at me .

He left as quickly as he had came, saying only one thing before he left.

"Sold"

.

.

.

WalkingOndaisys: I really hope you guys liked this, i have a few chapters already written out, so this will for sure be finished, it feels

so nice to write again, I hope you guys liked it! R&R 3


	2. Sold

WalkingOnDaisys: Thankyou guys so much for giving my story a chance! You have no Idea how much that means to me.

Just breathe

Chapter 2: Sold

Sold.

the word tore through my skull, ripped through my consciousness like an arrow locked on its target.

I've been here for 7 years and not once had I heard these words before.

I was almost out, home free, had 2 weeks to go and some pitiful soul bought me and all chances of escape were squashed.

I just imagined a watermelon falling from 3 stories high, hitting the ground, that was my life, crushed.

Fuck.

I had 2 hours to settle in and get myself presentable for my buyer.

Buyers were very picky from what I've heard from Garett, they all liked the same look, sexy.

I've never wore anything sexy, nor did I think of myself that way.

I always wore a pair of faded blue jean that were more than distressed looking, a white oversized t-shirt and

a pair of beat up red tennis shoes I had found lying near the dumpster a few years back.

To be in anything different would be strange, would I have to dress...sexy all the time for my

buyer, or was this just for the first night?

So many question raced through my brain, and I wanted them all answered, but I knew no one

would.

A knock vibrated my door, a beautiful woman with pin straight black hair, and sea blue eyes opened my door.

"i'm here to prepare you" she spoke sternly

She looked young, but somehow old at the same time, like someone who had dealt with too much

in such a short time.

I wonder if i'd look like that when I got older.

Without a second glance behind me I followed the woman down the corridor to a black door.

she led me inside and onto a pink velvet salon chair, there was makeup covering every inch of the vanity in front of me.

I had never been in this room but I've heard stories from the other girls about it.

The slaughter house it what they called it, where you were stripped of all your morals and made up into something that resembled a doll version of yourself.

As the woman placed layer upon layer of makeup to my skin, i saw a fire in my eyes go out and a new reflection looked back at me.

The make-up she had placed onto me was nothing short of exquisite, a bunch of different brands i didn't recognize and every  
color under the rainbow.

The room was quite, only our hushed breathing to be heard.

If I hadn't know any better i would have though no one was in here.

I felt like there was no one in me.

2 hours had gone and past, my freedom, if i could have even called it that, was gone.

With my inside shaking and my thoughts free falling, i stumbled out the door.

I wish Ino was here, she'd atleast make this a little better.

_Flash back_

_3 months and 5 days...or 6, i lost count a while ago._

_All i wanted was mommy, why hadn't she come for me, maybe she didn't want to find me..._

_My eyes flooded with tears and the concept of never going home. I would never_

_sleep in between my soft pink sheets with , my stuffed rabbit, and never hug mommy again._

_I buried my head in-between my legs and rocked back and forth, sobs raking through my body._

_A little girl with long blonde hair and giant blue eyes slid next to me and hugged me, it was the first human_

_contact I've had in a long time._

_"it'll be okay" she said to me a meek voice._

_I looked up at her with my blurry eyes and smiled._

_"My names Ino"_

_"I'm...um...Sakura"_

_my voice broke, it hurt to talk._

_"well Sakura, you and I will be the bestest friends anyone's ever seen, nee?" she shyly smiled at me._

_End Flashback_

I missed her so much, my heart literally hurt. I always wondered who had bought her, but Garett would never tell me.

No matter what I bribed or how much I begged.

"in due time sakura, in due time" he would always say, as if he had some plan schemed up.

I walked down the hall, stopping at the stairs to catch a breath, the woman who had gotten me ready

had a death grip on my arm, to prevent me from falling or fighting, I couldn't tell which.

My short Lolita, was scratchy, not soft like the robe she had placed on me after my bath.

The white dress, barely covered my ass, and my tits were practically spilling out of the top.

The knee high pink socks and white platforms, weren't comfortable either, but sex sells.

and that's what Garett was trying to sell.

I didn't even want to think of having to have sex, I've never done it, not even with him...

The woman dragged me down the stairs, I had to brace against the guard rail so I wouldn't topple over.

Each step I took, the closer I was to my buyer, the closer to my first time...

As we hit the last step my heart sped up, my breathing hitched, I was almost there.

She guided me into the foyer, and placed me alongside garett.

He smiled at me, whispered a naughty little something in my ear and squeezed my ass.

"I'd appreciate it if you kept your hands off my Merchandise Garett, I don't share well."

A monotone voice spoke into the now dead silence that filled the air.

"Of course, sasuke-san"

WalkingOnDaisys: I don't know if I've mentioned this or not but you guys are the freaking best!

Your reviews make me smile, seriously, I appreciate it.

So I have a little poll for you guys, who should our surprise guest be? Hinata or Ino? or maybe a write

in guest? I'll let you decide (:

peace out girl scout.


End file.
